


Strawberry Baths

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Gabriel take a strawberry bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Baths

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts over on my tumblr, meganeliwrites, and this was the product of one.

“This is ridiculous,” Sam muttered, stepping into the far too lavish bathroom. It was a far cry from what he was used to; dingy, dirty motel bathrooms. This was huge, grand, sparkling whites and gold, almost too bright for Sam’s eyes to adjust to. 

“Just enjoy it, kiddo. I don’t normally do things out the goodness of my little ol’ heart,” Gabriel answered, crossing his arms as he watched Sam from the middle of the bathroom. When Sam raised an eyebrow, the archangel couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright, maybe I /do/ expect a little something in return but… later. C’mon, get your kit off,” he smirked, giving Sam only a second before growing impatient and flicking his fingers to rid the hunter of his clothes himself. 

Sam was so used to Gabriel’s impatience by now that he simply rolled his eyes, crossed the room and stepped into the hot water. It was divine, he decided; just the right temperature and smelt of… It took him a moment, and then he glanced up at Gabriel. 

“Strawberries?” he asked, a little surprised. “You did a strawberry bath?” he laughed a little, resting his head back and shifting his legs as Gabriel climbed in the other end. When the archangel didn’t answer, he lifted his head and cracked open an eye, straightening when he spotted what was in Gabriel’s hand.

“More strawberries?” he asked, mouth watering slightly as he eyed the plump fruits. 

“Stop questioning it, Sammy,” Gabriel chastised gently. “You can pay me back later,” he teased, feeding the strawberries one by one to Sam.

It was some time before the two of them got out of the bath, and not long after that when Gabriel collected his payment.


End file.
